Before I Turn Eighteen
by smileallthetime
Summary: Evelyn was the daughter of a well known GameMaker. Flip to the future and she is chosen for the 76th-Final Hunger Games. She is resigned to her fate, but apparently her partner has other plans...and so does her mentor-Peeta Mellark...I disclaim
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be fine," that was the first of many lies I would tell in these games. I knew the second they called my name, I wasn't coming home. It didn't matter how hard I fought or well I hid. I wasn't going to win. It just wasn't in the cards for me. I hugged my mom and my sisters goodbye without much fuss on either end. They didn't want to upset me and I didn't want to upset them. My mother pushed the hair out of my face. I thought she was going to give me some words of wisdom, but instead she turned on her heel and left without a word. I knew in that moment she wasn't planning on seeing me in person ever again. My poor mother. She had lost her husband and now her eldest child. I genuinely believe that my mother had no clue why all of these bad things kept happening to her. In her mind, the Revolution was wrong. I can't blame her, even though I want to. She would never know any better.

I was a player in the final Hunger Games because my father was a Gamemaker. I did my best to look happy as I walked past a slew of cameras,guided by a man in a strange suit. All of the districts hated me- they hated all of the Capitol's children. My father had died in the Revolution, on the wrong side of course. I swear he wasn't a bad man just part of a bad thing. In fact he was a very kind man never raising his voice like some parents did. Instead, he mostly kept to himself. He was always wrapped up in the next set of games to remember he had a wife and daughters.

I remember being very little and getting worked up over the fights going on the tv because they frightened me. My father would tell me that all of the kids went to better places and there was nothing to worry about. I suppose after seventeen years of seeing a bloodpath on your television play out, you get numb to it. Besides, Capitol children aren't supposed to think like that.

"Evelyn?" I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized we had reached the car. Someone-an avox- had opened the door for me while another gentlemen gently pushed me into the car. Everything around me flew by quickly beside my window- a metaphor for the rest of my life. Before I had even had chance to catch my breath, I was guided into the Training Center. These games were going to be a little bit different. We were going to be paired up with an ally. If you left your ally's side during the game, you were automatically done for. In my opinion- this was worse. To be tethered to someone who could bring me down while having no choice in the matter was certain death. We stopped at a set of large doors.

"You have to go in alone Miss," a tall serious man that reminded me of my father said to me. I don't know what came over me, later I would tell the story that I wanted to make him feel guilty, but really I think it was because he smelled just like my father-that I hugged him. I felt him stiffen then wrap his arms around me. I let go without a word and pushed open the tall doors.

Inside were twenty-three of the Capitol's children. That was a strange notion to me. I was a child even though I was seventeen. I looked fifteen on a good day but I felt I was mature beyond my years. It dawned on me that my eighteenth birthday would be celebrated in the arena. I wondered if I could live that long. Just long enough to turn eighteen. What a stroke of bad luck. I looked around the room and was relieved to find that there was no one I was close to. Everyone stared at me, clearly sizing me up.

"Go ahead!" I wanted to scream at them, but instead I just took the one empty seat that had my name painted on the back. I absentmindedly wondered how they got the paint to dry so fast. My attention was drawn to the front of the room when a man I didn't recognize stepped onto the stage as the quiet chatter hushed.

"Hello, and welcome to the 76th and Final Hunger Games, May the odds be ever in your favor," there must have been cameras trained on everyone's face to catch any reaction. All of Panem would be watching. I kept my face as straight and emotionless as I could. "I will now pair you up and present you to your mentors." There was a flurry of excitement- no one knew we were getting mentors. Everything was happening so fast, or maybe it just felt that way. Onto the stage walked the remaining Victors, Plutarch and some of the surviving gamemakers. I silently prayed to get a gamemaker. One, they wouldn't hate me for being a child of the Capitol and two, they designed the games.

The man whose name I neglected to retain started calling names. As they got called each displayed a prominent reaction on their face. Some were thrilled, some angry, some indescribable but I was smart enough to know these reactions were for the cameras.

"Evelyn Mandar and James Lucas," I rose from seat and began to walk towards the stage. I tried to avoid looking at my partner, "Your mentor will be," there was a pause that seemed to last forever, "Peeta Mellark." Shit. We were then ushered offstage into a huge room- alone. I stole a quick glance at my partner- he was huge. James was 6 foot 3 and could easily life 300 lbs- I would find that out the hard way. I was 5 foot 2 and was lucky if I could lift 50 lbs. Peeta was reading a clipboard in front of him so I took the opportunity to study his features. He was strong, stocky but his face was relaxed giving him an easily approachable look. I remember him being my favorite by far of anyone in the last two games. However, something told me flattery would come off as misguided so I refrained from telling him.

He looked up at us as if suddenly remembering we were there. He studied us for a moment, then broke into smile. What in the world was there to be smiling about? "Hi, I'm Peeta. You are Evelyn and James I am hoping?"

"Yes Sir," we both responded.

"Let's get something straight- I am not sir or Mr. or anything other than Peeta, understand?" I nodded my head- so he was trying to catch us off guard by being nice or maybe just a last nicety before our death. "Let's get to know each other shall we?" he looked expectantly at both of us but we said nothing. The last thing I wanted was to form more attachments and Lord knows I was already attached to this blonde-haired blue-eyed boy in front of me. I remembering throwing up when I saw how awful he looked on the tv, but that doesn't matter anymore. "Okay, I'll go first then. My name is Peeta Mellark. I won the 74th Hunger Games with my girlfriend Katniss Everdeen. Then I volunteered to be put in the Quarter Quell where I was captured and fed tracker venom to make me confused and violent. Then I was taken back by the Rebels, we won the war and now we are stuck with one last final Hunger Games against my will. I am fairly certain you know most of that right?" we nodded, "But what you may not know is that I voted against the games. I don't want this to happen and I will do everything I can to fight against it."

For a moment I desperately wanted to believe him, I even felt my body start to relax. He was going to fix it- _no he wasn't, I was so stupid. This was just a speech to give you a false sense of security-well two can play that game. "_Now whose next, Evelyn?" I was caught off-guard, I had no clue what to say about myself.

"Umm, well my name is Evelyn. I am 17 years old. Ironically my 18th birthday is next week. Good thing the reaping was today huh?" I tried to laugh, but instead it came out as a choked sob. "I- really have no idea what else to say." I felt so stupid.

"What are some of your skills?"

"I really don't have any fit for an arena. I'm not strong, I don't know how to fight and I really don't want to kill anyone." I figured honesty was my best policy with this group. They mine as well know what they have as a teammate, "but I do learn quickly and I am only 5'2 so I can fit in small places and I paint." I don't know why I threw that in there, like he cared.

"Okay, we can work with that. First thing first is to get you trained with some sort of weapon so you can defend yourself. James?"

"I'm James. I am also 17 years old but not quite so lucky to have my birthday be next week," he sent my a shy smile, "but umm I can lift at least 300 lbs and am pretty athletic. I am also very protective." I had not idea what the last comment meant but I decided to let it be.

"Good," Peeta said, "good. I think between the two of you we will be fine. Now Evelyn, correct me if I am wrong, but you strike me as the type to make friend-"

"Make friends? I am not making friends with people I am going to kill." That had to be the worst idea I had ever heard. If I got to know these people, how could I kill them? I am sure when the time comes down to it and someone is chasing me with an ax I will have no problem fighting them but I was not going to be sweet to who I was killing. No way, no how.

"Well at least we know there is some fight in you- you two need to make allies. Even more importantly you need to learn to rely on each other. Now I am going to give you the next half-hour to get to know one another while I go to talk to your stylists. I am brimming with ideas for tonight."

"Tonight?" James and I looked at Peeta.

"Tonight is costumes. I am thinking something eye-catching because Evelyn there is no way we can pull you off as fierce. I wish we could present you as a couple but you just met. We have got to make the audience fall in love with you," he rambled on.

"Already? This is going so fast, usually there is more time isn't there?"

"There is a rush to get these games started darling, the sooner the better as far as Panem is concerned" he left us alone in the giant room that suddenly seemed much scarier. We sat in silence for a moment, both taking in what we had just heard.

"Let's make a deal," I heard James say next to me. I jumped a mile. He smirked at me, "I promise not to let anything happen to you, if you promise not to let anything happen to me. The way I see it, you and I were paired together for some reason. I think you have the charisma I lack and I have the strength you lack. If we are partners in this, real partners I think we have shot."

"James, I don't know. Listen I am a Gamemaker's daughter. I am so sorry you got stuck with me, but Panem will want me dead-"

"Evelyn, I am a Gamemaker's son-"

"I know all of the Gamemaker's and their families. James I have never met you, trust me I would have remembered." He was striking when you actually got to look at him. Tall, dark curly hair and the most beautiful blue/green eyes I had ever seen.

"Bastard, I was hidden until now of course-"

"Panem will relate to you because you didn't know who your father was-"

"Yes I did, trust me out of the two of us you are going to win over the country." He looked at me like he meant it.

"You have to be crazy to believe that."

"We are dead without hope-"

"We are dead with it-"

"I am not going to let anything happen to us, are you with me?" I was shaking. I was prepared to die and here this kid is asking me to fight for it, "Please?"

"Do you have some pretty girl you are looking to get home to?" I tried to crack a joke.

"Ha- sense of humor I see. No lucky for you the prettiest girl I have ever seen I saw here.' "The pretty blonde in the front row?"

"No, jealous?" This kid was crazy, literally crazy. We had just met and he was expecting me to just fawn all over him. Who cares if he was the best looking guy I had ever seen?

"Now whose being funny?"

"I am being serious- are you with me or not?" the smile dropped off of his face. I thought for a moment. I had nothing to lose fighting for my life. If I could get this kid out alive, maybe that could be my last good deed. Maybe I could pay for some of my father's sins. Maybe I could even pay for some of mine.

"I'm all yours," I smiled at him and was surprised when he yelled and picked me up.

"We are going to win!" If only I could be that confident...


	2. Chapter 2

No... we absolutely were not...

My dress couldn't be worse. It was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I watched in the mirror as my stylist placed a stunning necklace around my neck, "You look perfect," I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I looked nothing like myself, nothing like the girl I knew. Tambor pushed me out the door to approve the look to Peeta. I felt the tears spill over onto my cheeks. Peeta looked surprised for a moment then registered my face.

"Evelyn why are you crying?-"

"Are you trying to get me killed or does this just come naturally to you?" I whispered harshly at him.

"Get you killed? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Putting me in the fanciest dress I have ever seen let alone worn? Making me into some Capitol doll- do you think that will impress Panem? Rub into their faces of all of the luxuries- they are going to hate me more than they already do. I didn't realize you wanted us dead so badly." I was full on crying and shaking. I couldn't be more embarrassed, so I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could back to my room. I tripped on the hem of my dress and fell in a heap to the floor. I really wasn't going to get out of this. There was nothing I could do- I had to do what my mentor told me. A piece of my hair fell from the elaborate up-do onto my face. The curl stuck to the stickiness of my tears on my cheek. I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Come in," I said thinking it was Tambor to fix what a mess I made of my make-up. I didn't look at the door as it opened. I felt someone kneel down next to me and a hand brush the hair off of my face.

"Evelyn, why would you think I am trying to get you killed?" Peeta's calm voice sent warmth through me and I felt the tears start up again. I could feel his stare penetrate my face as he tried to put the hair back into my up-do.

"I am not stupid."

"No one ever said you were-"

"But you thought it- of course you did. Little Capitol girl who has never had a care in her life why would you care about me? I am nothing to you because I was born into privilege. But do you want to know something? You were something to me. I watched your games and wouldn't sleep due to worry over you. But you- you see me and you can't wait for me to die. Why?" I think that was where my anger stemmed from. I cared about the people in the arena but the rest of the country was not going to give a damn about me. In fact they were rooting for my demise.

"Not care about you? Where did you get such a ridiculous idea in your head? Evelyn I told you I never wanted these games. My sole goal is to get you out alive and you think I am trying to get you killed?" I refused to look at him so he forced my chin up to look into his eyes, "I am not trying to get you killed. I am trying to get you out of this alive- I want you alive please believe that. Panem isn't going to hate you. We chose this dress to portray your innocence not make them feel jealous. I promise you this is the right move." He seemed so sincere that I believed him, "We, me, you and James are on the same team sweetheart. The same team." I couldn't think of anything to say so I nodded, "now let's get your make-up fixed. We can't have you looking like a disheveled mess can we?" He pulled me and straightened out my dress. Katniss was a very lucky girl to have him.

James was in a dashing tuxedo that looked stunning next to my pink dress. Together we looked like the victors do on the Victor's Tour at the Capitol. Of course I only got to watch, never actually talking to the Victor's but they always looked perfect. My dress hugged me tight at the waist, giving me the allusion of being thinner than I was. It glistened next to the candles that were attached to our chariot. Tambor, after seeing the mess I made of my hair had angrily taken it down and re-curled it. He added crystals so that when I turned they would catch the light.

"We want you to smile. You need to look as sweet as possible to catch Panem's attention. We need them to like you-" I felt myself tuning him out as I looked around at the other tributes. Each stylist had taken a different idea and did it to the tens. Everyone looked so beautiful. Some tributes were dressed in homage to the districts. I wished we were one of those tributes. Some of them looked fierce in jungle attire, or heavy artillery. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the tributes that were dressed like Katniss and Peeta. At least he hadn't insisted on that. They were right, I could never have pulled off any of these looks. At the sound of a gong, I was guided onto our chariot.

"Remember, we want the audience to fall in love with you," Peeta said as he helped me up. He eyes the both of us.

"You look beautiful," James whispered in my ear. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks which turned to anger when I saw Peeta wink at James.

"Sure sure, you look handsome too-" I felt the chariot begin to move and my stomach begin to turn, "I am going to throw up."

"No, you aren't, you are fine. Look, there we are." Sure enough up on the biggest screen I have ever seen, everything about me glistened in the candlelight. The sparkles seemed to come off my dress and made me look like a goddess in one of the archaic tales. My dress flew out in the back giving me the allusion that I was floating. James looked handsome as he waved to crowd. If we were lucky some women in the districts would think the same and would send him something in the arena. I could hear the cheers of the crowd as we passed by, surprised by the lack of jeers. I smiled as brightly as I could, waving my hands at the people. James smiled at me and I made sure to look as bashful as possible. One by one each of the candles went out as we approached the exit. It all went dark for a moment before we were back in the room we started in. Peeta, our stylists and our prep teams stood beaming at us.

"Perfect, I couldn't have asked for that to have gone better. You both looked memorable up there, like you could be someone's closest friend. This is what we want. We want people to see you and want you in their lives. Yes, yes this is it-" He helped me down off of the chariot. I was surprised when I saw Katniss Everdeen walk towards us looking slightly angry. Peeta put his arm around her when she reached us.

"Peeta, who is going to want to team up with them now?" she looked at him square in the eye. Whatever little bit of comfort I had from our our display vanished with that sentence.

"What are you talking about, they were magnificent-"

"Exactly, she looks like a doll and he reminds me of Finnick-" her breath caught in her throat- "all handsome and charming. They need to be seen strong- who is going to ally with them?"

"I am trying to win the country first Katniss, seeing as they are who is going to help them-"

"They need help in the arena, Peeta-"

"Our teams are already allied Katniss, they are going to do their best in the arena. They don't need a pact with a bunch of people they don't know to win, you should be the first one saying that!" It was strange watching them fight over whether or not we were making the right decision with, you know, our lives. I looked up at James and he seemed equally as riveted as I was. They seemed to come to a standstill just staring each other down. I never pictured them fighting, they always seemed so loving. But here they were, seconds from raising their voices in front of everyone.

"Fine, you did well," she said finally acknowledging us standing there, "tomorrow you are going to get to know my tributes. We need you get to know and understand your alliance. I have to get back to my tributes. I'll see you later." She left almost as quickly as she came. I had pictures of Katniss up in my room and she was nothing of how I pictured her. These games must be stressing her out. I knew how that felt.

"This is just..hard for her. They bring back a lot of memories for the both of us." It was then I realized I had been hyperventilating.

"She's right, no one is going to want to partner up with us. We don't look strong," James said.

"Yes you do, I don't think you were looking at yourselves. James, please don't take this the wrong way, but you are beast. I don't think you guys are understanding, you have a real shot at winning this. I am going to play to your strengths. Look we can't talk here, too many ears." Peeta guided us to the elevator, "You are going to get a good night's rest, we will walk tomorrow." We stood waiting at the elevator awkwardly waiting for it to come back.

"Evelyn," I felt someone touch my arm. I turned and for a moment I almost didn't recognize the face in front of me.

"Adam! What are you doing here?" Adam went to my school. We weren't friends by any means but still a familiar face was a familiar face.

"I am a tribute, didn't you know?" No, I didn't know that actually. Clearly I wasn't paying attention.

"I hadn't realized-" I couldn't help but trail off. There was no way I could kill someone I knew, no way.

"You look good," he said and it was then that I took in that he was the boy dressed as Peeta.

"So do you, you look really familiar-" he smirked at my comment. I also then realized that not only were both Peeta and James staring daggers at him but he hadn't removed his hand from my arm.

"I wish I had realized how pretty you are a few years ago, huh? You don't look a bit like the girl I grew up with," I saw him look me up and down and it made me really uncomfortable. I took a step back into James. What an asshole. I realize I may not have been the best looking girl growing up but no need to point that out.

"I wish I had realized you were such an asshole a few years ago so I wouldn't feel so bad being stuck in this with you," I flashed him my best smile as we stepped onto the elevator. The doors closed in on his shocked face as I wiggled my fingers at him, "Well that was hurtful wasn't it?" I felt my eyes

start to tear up a little. I knew one little comment about my looks should mean nothing in the grand scheme of the way my life was going at the moment, but it honestly hurt. If I wasn't pretty, how in the world was I going to get sponsors for James and I. I mean he was right, on my own I had zero sex appeal and that was what sold. Playing up my innocence would only make people not blame me, not get us sponsors. I supposed there wasn't a lot that could be done about that now. Play the hand you have, the best you can right?

"You are a little feistier than I thought," James said, "I like it." We all burst out laughing. I absentmindedly wondered how many laughs I had left.

"Well we can add that kid to who we won't be adding to our list of allies huh? Though to be honest his rendition of me sucked-" my stomach started to hurt from laughing so hard. Peeta left us on our floor promising a nice and early start tomorrow. James walked me to my room.

"You do know that kid was a moron right?" he searched my face.

"Not like it matters now, right?" I made eye contact with the carpet. I felt his gaze still on me, "besides, from what I hear, we did really well tonight. Maybe we have a shot at this thing?"

"What did I tell you? If you're in, I'm in."

"Oh I'm in, now especially. We should get to bed. Early day tomorrow," I said trying to do my best impression of Peeta's accent. I wasn't very good. I turned to open my door but I heard James call my name. He quickly leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. That night, I laid awake trying not count down the hours I may have left in my life. I made a decision. I really may only have hours left and I wasn't going to spend it moping around by myself. I had to learn to fight for my life, accept my fate and do the best with the time I have left. I crawled out of my bed and snuck out my door. Before I realized what I doing, I was knocking on the door in front of me...

I really hope you guys like it so far! Please review so that I know whether I should keep going! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

What was I doing? I am not the kind of person that knocks on doors in the middle of the night. I am the kind of girl that stays in her own room, by herself because there is no need to get in trouble-

"Evelyn? What's wrong?" Peeta said as he opened his door. I had no idea what I was doing here, I had meant to knock on James' door. I was officially a moron.

"Nothing I am fine," I turned to walk away bright red in the face. I felt him grab my arm gently. Then the tears started to well up in my eyes. This literally couldn't be more embarrassing. I have known this guy for less than a week and I have already cried twice- actually two and half if you count the elevator. At home I never cried, ever.

"Can't sleep?" I nodded my head. He placed his arms around me, "Katniss it's nothing, I am just going to walk Evelyn back to her room," he said into the door as he closed it behind him. We walked in silence back to my door and for the first time since my name had been called I felt very safe. It had been over 80 hours since I had last seen my sister's face. It had been over 1500 hours since I had last seen my father's face. I would only have a few hours left to see the faces near me. Peeta opened the door to my room and sat down on a large stuffed rocking chair near the window. He motioned me closer to him, "See that building? That was the building I used to stare at to fall asleep here when I was tribute. The way it changed color fascinated me. I had never seen anything like it," he started making small circles on my back like my mom used to do. I lost my footing and ending up sitting in his lap. We both laughed for a minute but he didn't push me up. He started rocking the chair back and forth in a calming motion. I felt so little in his lap and so homesick, "Now all you have to do is think happy things."

"I can't think of anything, whenever I forget it just comes right back," I had nightmares last night that were so vivid I woke up screaming and they weren't even real, "I don't want to kill anyone and I don't want anyone to kill me," I felt the tears well up again and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I thought that too, I can't tell you that it's easy Evelyn, but you will get through it. Some natural instinct kicks in and you do. God, you are shaking like a leaf, are you cold?" I suddenly got scared he was going to leave me.

"No, I am fine!" I felt the rumble in his chest in laugh.

"You remind me of Katniss. When everyone is around she is tough as nails. Nothing can throw her. But when it's just the two of us, she would be like this. She needed me." I then realized how inappropriate this was. Not only was he my mentor, but he was going to marry Katniss. Everyone in their right mind could see they were meant to be together. I remember some whispers that her and her "cousin," were going to end up together but I didn't believe it for a minute, even if she didn't know. The way they fought for eachother, the way Peeta looked at her- it said everything. No one had ever looked at me like that.

"I'm sorry, she is going to be so mad-"

"Ssshhh, no she isn't. Evelyn if things were different I might look at this differently but despite everything we went through Katniss and I are supposed to be together." the rocking of the chair and the warmth of Peeta's arms around me helped me relax. We sat like that for a while, just listening to one another breath, "I don't know how other mentors did this for years. I am so attached to you and James. If I had a little sister, I would have her be just like you. A fighter with just enough sweetness to make everyone like you." We laughed as I told him stories of growing up in the Capitol and he told me what it was like to grow up as a baker's son in District 12. I felt myself start to drift off, comfortable where I was. Peeta lifted me up and placed me in my bed, smoothing the blankets down over me, "Sleep tight."I fell into a dreamless sleep and was awoken with a jolt the next morning.

"Wake up, Evelyn, we have to get ready!" James hovered over me. I shook my head a him, pulling the blankets over my head, "Come on, they are making a big announcement in a half hour. You need to be up and have eaten by then," he insisted dragging me up.

"Fine, fine I am up. What's the announcement about?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling its going to be a game changer so hurry up," he smirked at his little pun and left as abruptly as he entered. Tambor entered as soon as he left, shoving me into a pretty light lavender dress and braiding my hair into two braids. I entered the breakfast room where James and Peeta were talking animatedly about something indistinguishable. I sat down next to Peeta, remembering last night. He smiled at me as he handed me orange juice.

"I'm sorry about last night," I whispered when James was distracted.

"Don't even mention it, that's what friends are for right?" he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Do you have any idea what this big announcement is about?" I was very curious,seeing as this was the first I had ever heard of an announcement before the games.

"I do but I was instructed not to say anything-"

"Please, come on!" I was surprised Peeta hadn't shared whatever information he had before this. We needed to be on our game.

"I can't tell you, but look it's time for us to go," he said as Ellie entered the room practically dragging me of my seat.

They sat us down on couches where there must have been fifty cameras trained on our faces. No one really said anything, at least not any of the tributes. Everyone seemed to be too nervous too think of anything. The man whose name I made a mental note to learn for interviews stood in front of us, addressing the audience and slew of cameras.

"I am sure you are all dying to know what this sudden announcement is about so I will cut right to the chase," a screen popped up around us with everyone's pictures. Suddenly numbers, percentages were swirling around the screen, each landing in between two tributes, "We needed a way to make these games more interesting, more high stakes. Every Capitol child was given a test and had blood drawn. From these results, we managed to pair them up with their best match. Seated before you today, ladies and gentlmen, are 12 couples that would have gotten married had they not been in the games. They are matched down to smallest detail.." his voice started to drift away from me. I was aware that reporters were asking questions but I couldn't hear any of it. The only thing that I was aware of was how closely I was sitting to James, someone I only met not long ago. My head was swirling with questions, someday I would have married James? That just didn't make sense, I had never met him. Did the Capitol have that much control over our lives? Who was I kidding, of course they did. I felt James shift next to me, we each were clearly trying to avoid one another's gaze. Before I knew it the conference was over and I followed the line out into a lobby. All at once the silence broke and everyone began yelling. I couldn't understand a word being said and my eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face. I had lost James in the shuffle and began to push through people in an attempt to get to him. I felt someone grab my hand, and as I sure as I knew that man's name I didn't know was right, I knew it was James who was pulling me through the people.

"I'm sorry, I lost you there for a minute," his whole face lit up with he smiled. I noticed he had a dimple on one side and that his eyes looked a different color blue in the light of this room, "I don't know what to say now. That was one hell of an announcement."

"I know, I can't think of any words to describe how I feel. Maybe a little relieved, mad, I don't know-"

"Why relieved?" he seemed genuinely curious and I felt a blush begin to creep onto my cheeks.

"I guess I am relieved that it's normal that I am so comfortable with you because you and I are meant to be.." I felt myself trail off. I didn't believe in things like that, "I guess what I am trying to say is, I am just glad that I don't need to feel weird about feeling so close to you so fast." Everything was coming out differently then I meant it. I was no good at feelings, no good at all. And yet, here I was with the man I would have married if we lived and I still couldn't describe how I felt.

"No, no I get it. I have felt this strange protective instinct over you since we first met. At least now I know I'm not crazy right? This is crazy-" he threw his hands in the air as Peeta approached us.

"How do you feel? Confused? I am hoping a few more things make sense now. The way James looks at you, the way you feel about him, even if you don't believe stems from this. It's barbaric what they did, but you have someone in the arena who couldn't be more on your side. Now we can use this to our advantage. Just another way to make the audience feel for you." I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. James and I would have met and ended up together? I had to keep repeating this to myself. The more I thought about it, the more I came to a conclusion.

"We weren't put in these games by chance then, were we?"

I hope you guys like it please review so I know if you do or don't!


	4. Chapter 4

"We weren't put in these games by chance then were we?" We were handpicked. I was handpicked.

"No," It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of me. I suppose I knew all along I was hand picked. Prominent people in the Capitol only had so many children. I am glad it was me and not my baby sister. But still, this was beyond what I thought was imaginable. They were going to hand us the person we love on a silver platter and watch us die. It made it worse, not just being tied to someone now, but having that person be your whole world-or they would have been. I stood there staring at Peeta for what felt like days. I was vaguely aware that the voices had died down around us. Everyone was clearly retreating to their rooms to process what was going on. I was going to kill someone's soulmate right in front of then. That was my job. I felt sick.

"You two should probably go to bed. You need your rest, we have a long day of getting ready for interviews tomorrow. I have to start brainstorming our angle," Peeta gently shoved us into the closest elevator. I watched the number going up one by one and tried to count them calmly in my head. The doors opened and without saying anything, I walked into my room. I looked at myself in the mirror in my pretty dress and flushed cheeks. My birthday was in 5 days. Five day and I would be all grown-up, I would eighteen years old. In five days, I would be an adult. Five days and I – I needed to stop thinking like that. In five days I could be gone, or I could be responsible for things I cannot even fathom at seventeen. I didn't look seventeen in this mirror. I looked like a child. I felt like a child. I spun around in my dress, watching as it swung out around me. My future husband was in a room two down from mine. What would our life had been like? Who would have I been- would I have been the same as the girl whose eyes were looking at me back in the mirror? What will the world be like when I am gone?

I heard a quick knock on the door, "come in," I called softly. The clock across the room from me read 12:30. It was getting late and yet someone wanted to talk to me.

"Hey," I heard a soft male voice say. I turned and there was James, tall curly-haired beautiful blue-eyed James.

"Hey," I didn't know what to say. I could feel a slight tension in the air between us, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

"I figured you would still be up.." his voice trailed off, as if he didn't know why he was standing in my room either.

"You figured right, I was just, I have no idea what I was doing," I started to laugh, "This is absurd isn't it? Absolutely absurd. Look at us. We just met three days ago, has it really only been three days? I feel like it's been a lifetime. I don't know what to do with the news we got tonight. Do we ignore it? Should we be mad? Should we be happy? Should we take advantage of it? You are supposedly the love of my life, handed to me five days before my eighteenth birthday. Three days before we go into the arena- I just don't know what this news is supposed to do," he crossed the room in three quick steps and pressed his lips to mine. I was so shocked that I placed my hands on his arms to push him away- but I didn't. His lips felt warm against mine and I had never felt anything like it. My stomach did flip flops as I felt his arms reach to hold me closer. We broke apart for a moment and he rested his forehead against mine.

"You talk a lot," he whispered. I nodded my head because I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"You don't," I was making a claim that I had no evidence to back up. He smirked at me.

"Not as much as you, I'm sorry I should have asked." I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks when I realized we were still standing so close. I took a step back and shook my head in an effort to act like it was no big deal. The truth is I had never been kissed and I had never expected it to be like this.

"Now what?"

"Now, we get to know one another?" I suppose that made sense, but I was struck with a sudden fear. Did I want to get to know the boy standing in front of me?

"That is going to make everything a lot more complicated and a lot harder. If we start to develop feelings for one another..." I started to trail off when I noticed a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Too late.." he turned around in that moment and left the room with me standing there all alone. I heard the door slam before I could get my wits together enough to ask him to wait. .. He was the only good thing that could come out of my last few days and I turn him away because – I didn't even know why. I wanted to go knock on his door, but the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment chained me to my room. I laid down on my bed with my dress and heels still on. I mine as well wear as many pretty things while I could. I was so vain it was disappointing. I suppose I at least deserved that luxury. I slowly drifted into a fitful sleep.

_" I swear I won't let anything happen to you," James said._

_ "How do you know, you don't know that! Something bad is going to happen I can feel it," I was dressed in an extravagant white gown which glittered with jewels. It felt heavy and the air was stuffy. We were standing in a small room that I had never been in._

_ "Do you love me at all?"_

_ "Of course I do, what kind of question is that? I am telling you something bad is happening why won't you listen to me?"_

_ "You are being irrational like always. This is our wedding day Evelyn, the happiest day of our lives. What is wrong with you?"_

_ "Nothing is wrong with me dammit! Something is coming, I know it-"_

_ "You are being ridiculous, everything is fine," suddenly a siren so loud I had to cover my ears started going off. I looked at James and he had stopped as if he was frozen. Suddenly, a huge wall of water came down on us. James had my hand but he lost his grip on me. I was drowning but all I could think of was getting to him. I kicked as hard as I could, but no matter what I did I couldn't reach him-_

I woke up with a start, coughing. I tried to catch my breath but I just couldn't. I looked out the window and it was just starting to get light out. My hands were shaking and I had this horrible feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to lose James, it physically hurt me to think that. How was that possible, how could I be so attached to a person I barely knew? I rose from my bed as quickly as I could. I opened the door as quietly as possible, walking in the direction of his room. I knocked, but there was no answer. Was it really trespassing if I just opened the door? In that moment, I guess I didn't care. I wonder if my mother felt like this about my father when they first met? I wish I had thought to ask her these questions but I had been a little preoccupied over the past year or so. The door opened and cast light on his frame which was breathing soundly on his bed. I closed the door behind me.

I tried to approach the bed quietly as not to disturb him. I sat down carefully next to him. One of the curls had fallen across his eye, and against better judgment I brushed it out of his face. He woke with a startle.

"Shh, sorry it's just me," I immediately felt guilty for waking him. Who knows how much time we would get to sleep and we would need as much rest as possible for the arena. His face seemed to relax, then harden as he clearly remembered my earlier stupid comments.

"What are you doing here?" his voice sounded gruff and I had to fight a smile.

"I had a nightmare," I wish I had said something more brilliant, but that was the first thing that popped into my stupid brain.

"That's great, Evelyn," he seemed still quite irritated with me.

"About you- I dreamed I lost you, it was the worst feeling I have ever experienced. I don't know how this works. I am not good with this," I waved my hand between the two of us, "I have never had this before and I ughh, I am moron and I am so sorry. I am just scared, that's all. I am terrified and I know I act like I'm not, but I am just so scared. Last night I was going to come to your room but I ended up at the wrong one and I just feel safe with you, but if we get close and something happens, I can't take anymore stress now and I know you can't either and I am just so sorry, I don't do feelings like I should but I have them. I don't know how, but I have them and I want to know every little thing about you, I want you to know that, I just..need to shut up," everything came out in a rush and I was certain it made no sense if any of it was English at all.

"You don't think I am scared? You scare the hell out of me. The arena scares the hell out of me. But mostly I am just scared of the things I am going to miss out on. I don't want to miss out on you because I can't help but believe that we,"he waved his hand between the two of us, "we are something regardless of what we do or say. I just want the last of my days to go the way they were supposed to and if those days were supposed to be being in love with you, that is how I want to live them," I was stunned, struck speechless. He was much better at expressing himself than I was, again making me feel stupid.

"Yeah, that's what I meant too," he actually cracked a smile at me, "I just thought I would give you the chance to say it?" I shrugged my shoulder helplessly at him.

"You are kinda cute, you know that?"

"You have to say that."

"Oh yeah, is that right?"

"Yup, just like I am obligated to say you are kinda cute too," we both started laughed as we settled down onto the bed. I laid down on my back and trained my eyes on the ceiling. I did, however, reach out and clutch his hand as tightly as I could. Before I knew, I had drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I felt myself being shaken awake after what felt like only minutes later.

"Breakfast and interviews today!" James said in a way too chipper voice. I was not ready for my interview. How in the world was I supposed to make all of Panem fall in love with me when I needed the Capitol to find the guy who was supposed to fall in love with me?

Hopefully just a chapter to set up their relationship a little more before they have to go into the arena. Please review it is greatly appreciated and thank you to those of you who already did it means the world to me!


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you do me a favor and actually try to be charming for one second?" I was so screwed. This is ridiculous, I can't get up in front of Panem and answer a million questions to make people like me. I literally couldn't think of anything interesting about myself to make me stand out. I was uterally ordinary and nothing I could say would change that.

"I am trying I just don't have anything to say," I was so frustrated. We had been at this for two hours. Everyone took turns asking me questions- from my childhood to my family to how I feel about the districts to the games to James. Nothing was coming off as I wanted it to, everything sounded stiff or too stupid.

"Evelyn you don't have to try so hard, you are overthinking everything you say," I could tell everyone else was just as tired of this as I was, "our angle is-"

"To make everyone like me I know I know, but apparently I missed the mark on that one!" I raised my voice at Peeta and instantly felt guilty. I could feel my cheeks flush. I was such a jerk.

"I think we all need a break," he said as he walked away. I sat down on the floor where I was, everyone else left the room. How was I going to do this? I could feel my stomach twist in a million different directions. I was so weak, why couldn't I just pull myself together and fight for my life like everyone else?

"I don't know what they are talking about, I think you are doing beautifully," James sat down next to me on the ground. I felt him brush the hair of my face.

"If by beautifully you mean I am going to crash and burn- yup," I tried to smile at him but I just didn't have the energy.

"This isn't the kind of thing you can prepare for, you just have to go out there and do it,"...

5 Hours Later

"Just go out there and talk to him, it'll be fine," Peeta looked at me sullenly. It was not going to be fine, the look on his face said just that. If Peeta had no faith in me then what hell was I going to do?

"Evelyn,come on it's your turn," I heard as I was unceremoniously shoved on stage. Oh crap. I still had no idea who I talking to. I took a deep breath, smiled and waved at the audience and sat down. Behind me sat everyone that had gone before me, clearly sizing me up.

"So, Evelyn, here are you in the last ever Hunger Games, how do you feel?" How do I feel? Well not very good let me tell you. In fact I am terrified out of my mind, but I cannot tell them that- or can I?

"I am actually really nervous to be completely honest," I felt the usual blush return to my cheeks. Now I had everyone's attention.

"Nervous? Victors are supposed to be brave, not nervous," I heard the audience give a pity laugh, and I laughed with them.

"I am not very good at masking my emotions. You see even when I was little I could never lie- whenever I did anything I always told on myself. This one time I accidently shoved my baby sister doing a dance routine and I had to tell my parents. I punished myself- I sat in my room all day," the audience laughed.

"What's your plan for the Games then?" Honestly I had no plan, no plan whatsoever.

"Get out alive?" they laughed again. Thank goodness someone was laughing- if they were laughing they might actually like me.

"I would say that is a good goal.. So everyone got some news yesterday, how did you feel about it?" This question could go one of two ways. Either I was going to answer it charmingly or come off as a moron.

"You know," oh geez I really wish I knew his name, "at first I was alarmed to be honest. The person I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with was handed to me on a silver platter and I am going to have watch him die? How unfair is that? But then I realized this was a gift to be cherished and not to be angry. How lucky am I that the person I have waited my whole life for is standing backstage waiting for me. How lucky am I that I am going to go into the hardest thing of my life and someone who loves me is going to be right by my side?" This time no laughter filled the auditorium. Oh shit- I knew I was going to say the wrong thing. I was so screwed.

"Well, Ms. Evelyn, I would say thats a very nice way of looking at things," I wish Caesar Flickerman was there. He would turn it around and make me look good, not like some strange girl.

"That's the best way to look at it. You are supposed to live every second like it's your last- especially now. All I want is for everyone to be happy, me included," I smiled as winningly as I could. There was just a pause for a moment, and suddenly someone was applauding. Then it was everyone and then they were cheering. Please for the love of all that is holy, tell me that means I won them over. The buzzer went off and waved as I took my new seat at the back of the stage. I could feel my face redden just a little less and I smiled at my competition. To my surprise, some of them smiled back. Some of them, however, looked a little pissed off.

My attention was then drawn away from the tributes to the boy at the front of the stage. He was laughing with the man about how the weather was different when you are so tall. They had easy banter back and forth- James was a natural on camera. They talked about nothing until he was asked a very strange question, "So James, if you had one wish right now, what would it be?" I had to admit I was kind of curious about that myself. If one wish could be granted, what would I choose?

He looked serious for a moment, seeming to really ponder the question over, "I would ask that we would stop these Games and try to patch things up between everyone. Live is too short to waste it fighting," a pin drop could be heard in the auditorium. I am not sure of a lot of things, but I am pretty sure that questioning the Games during interviews was not going to go over well. The host seemed flustered for a minute-I had a feeling he was supposed to steer conversation in the right direction and that he wasn't doing a very good job. The buzzer went off and James stood up and walked quickly in my direction. His face displayed no emotion and he carefully took the seat next to mine.

"Well, there you have it Panem- the tributes of the Last Hunger Games. Should be an interesting game. This is Tony Thompson reporting live from the Capitol." Tony- how in the world could I miss that. We were ushered off stage and I was acutely aware of James' hand on my back and the fact that no one was talking to us. Were the rest of the tributes that compliant? I wish I had taken the time to listen to what they said.

Peeta caught up with us, pushing us gently into a nearby vacant room, "Well, that took a weird turn didn't it?"

"Are you mad?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"No, of course not- this was not your fault. That stupid Tony is supposed to help you. He is supposed to help the audience get to know you! Instead he made everyone uncomfortable. He practically lead you guys into bashing the Capitol. I don't know how this is going to turn out. You two should go to bed- training tomorrow. I have to go talk to some people," he left almost as quickly as he came.

"So you are happy that we were both put in the Games huh?" James turned and smirked at me.

"Oh delighted- this is the best thing that could every happen to me," I said as I gently shoved him.

"To be fair, I think we did fine. I don't think they really know how to run these games. The whole point is to slaughter Capitol children to pay for the debt of 75 Hunger Games of District kids. I don't think it really matters at this point. In fact I kinda like what you said about making it count- living every second like its your last," I felt him put his arm around me, "And in training tomorrow I am going to make you like me even more."

"Oh yea stud? I am hard to impress," he snorted at my comment, "in fact why are waiting till tomorrow to show me?" Where had this girl come from? I am shy and not forward at all. I guess this is what not fearing your death does to you. It makes you more free. Of one thing I was absolutely certain- in two days I was not going to feel like this at all. I was going to scared out of my mind.

I didn't really like this one because it felt like a filler till I can get to the real action. Thank you for reading and please review! 3


End file.
